


Request an Inch and Give 'Em a Mile

by Vienamarie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus wants to get kinky in the bedroom. Sans, ever eager to please, may have bitten off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request an Inch and Give 'Em a Mile

“...what?”

Papyrus bounced excitedly on his feet and Sans just stared at him from his seat on the taller male’s race car bed, shirt half-off and face dusted light blue. They never had sex in Sans’s room because he didn't ever make his bed (why bother when you're going to sleep in it again in like ten hours right).

“I wanna top tonight!” The younger skeleton repeated. “You always do the work - which is surprisingly nice but I wish you'd apply more effort outside of bed, too - so it should be my turn to run the show, nyeh heh heh!!”

Sans blinked and shrugged, giving his sibling a lazy smile. “Whatever you want, bro. Can't say no to you.”

At those words, Papyrus became bashful. He didn't get nervous easily; Sans wondered what was going through his skull.

“Sans,” he began. “Can we...try something?”

“Not sure what you mean, Pap.”

“Well…” Papyrus fiddled with his hands, then crossed the room to Sans. Instead of climbing in the bed with him like he'd expected, the male crouched down and reached under his bed to pull out a box.

The contents included padded cuffs and headphones. The taller of the two removed his trademark scarf and added it to the contents as a blindfold.

“Ah,” Sans said breezily, “didn't peg you as the kinky type, but that's fine.” He smiled and reached out to take the box from him. “Do you want a safe word? I'll stop at any time and take everything back off-”

“No, Sans.” Papyrus said, cutting him off in a surprisingly quiet voice. “I said _I_ want to top…”

“Oh.” The older brother said, his cheeks becoming a darker blue. “Oh. Uh, okay.”

The taller of the two grinned, kissing him on the cheek. “But what a wonderful suggestion! What's your safe word, Sans?”

“Uh...ketchup.”

“Pick a word you don't use every single day!”

“Hotdog?”

“No.”

“...supercalafragilisti-”

“Sans!”

The monster smiled and shrugged. “Um… Red.”

Papyrus looked skeptical. “Red?”

“Yeah, y’know: Red for stop, Yellow for slow down, Green for go.” Sans said. 

“That's...actually a really good system!” The taller skeleton proclaimed, excited for this arrangement. “Alright! If you need me to stop for anything, don't hesitate to use Red, okay?”

“Promise.” Sans agreed; he probably wouldn't use Red at all, considering that his sense of self-preservation was awful and he didn't want to disappoint Papyrus. Granted, he'd never gone through sensory deprivation during sex before, but he trusted his brother not to cause him harm. 

With that settled, Sans let Papyrus undress him and guide him to lie down. The sheets felt soft beneath his bones and he helpfully extended his wrists for the cuffs. 

“Let me take care of you for once, brother.” Papyrus murmured, and Sans couldn't help the shudder that resulted. The handcuffs snapped shut and he gave them a weak test yank. Firm, but not uncomfortable given that they were padded. Of course his brother would take proper precautions - this was for fun, after all - but next came the part that brought him mild discomfort.

Sans didn't mind closing his eyes to relax or listening to music to tune things out, but he would be blind, deaf, and partially restrained all at the same time, oblivious to his surroundings while Papyrus dictated everything. It didn't sound arousing at all.

The younger of the two seemed to read his mind, as his excited expression softened. “Sans, should we take this one at a time? I don't want to overwhelm you.”

“Nah, I'm cool.” Sans tried to give him a thumbs up but it was a bit awkward. He gestured to the mp3 player in his brother’s hands. “Just put on my Chill playlist.”

“Four of your playlists say Chill.”

“Yeah.”

Papyrus rolled his pupils and did as he asked, leaning over his brother to slide the headphones properly into place. And just like that, Sans was deafened by music. He watched the other skeleton pick up his scarf and they locked eyes.

‘I love you, Sans!’ He saw his brother mouth to him, and that made his soul flutter pleasantly. He grinned and said it back, unable to hear himself. Then the blindfold was tied around his head and he was sensorily isolated.

Whoa, this was a little more disorienting than he perceived. Immediately the back of his mind wanted him to curl up defensively and try to wrestle these things off, but he forced his body to remain calm. He was indulging Papyrus, they were just having some fun in the bedroom-

Something touched his chest and he flinched. The contact vanished and Sans felt guilty for reacting so foolishly. There was some hesitation, and the skeleton assumed Papyrus was waiting for him to say a color, but he remained quiet. He was touched again, something gliding over his ribs, and he tried not to shy away from the sensation. 

In a normal situation, this would be nice. He could utter praises to Papyrus and run his hands over every inch of his brother’s wonderful body. He could look into his eyes and know that he was pleasing the other male. But he couldn’t see anything, he couldn't move his hands, and he couldn't hear anything but his loud music. A second point of contact made him jump a little and he drew his knees up defensively. If he were calmer he would've realized it was just Papyrus’ hands, trying to caress the tension from his bones, but it wasn't working.

The feeling didn't go away. Something was moving across his sternum and the other sensation was traveling between his legs, towards his pelvis. His legs pressed themselves together tighter but it didn't help. If Sans had a heart it would be beating out of his chest right now. Breathing wasn't a necessity but it suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the world.

He couldn't focus. His pelvis was being touched and so was his neck. Was he going to be strangled? No, that didn't make sense, even in his anxious mind, but he didn't like the way the contact was heading up towards his face. He felt his head being tilted up and could feel breath close to his mouth. 

Sans couldn't help it. A worried whine left him, overwhelmed by both the hypersensitivity of his bones and lack of his other senses at the same time. The contact that was touching his pelvis moved up to brace the other side of his head and he wanted to shake it away.

This small game was quickly becoming overwhelming when it shouldn't be. Music was playing obnoxiously loud but Sans couldn't focus on it. The scarf felt tight around his eyes, complete darkness encompassing him with no promise of light in the near future. The chain between the cuffs was too short, too restricting. He felt both overexposed and extremely claustrophobic. A panic attack was surfacing very quickly and nothing could be done to stop it. He felt trapped. What was he doing here? How did he get like this in the first place? What was happening -

One of the headphones was nudged away and Papyrus’ worried voice reached him. “Sans, are you alright? You're panting.”

His words shocked the skeleton back into reality, and honestly he felt like a moron. Some of the tension left his body and he cracked a small, albeit shaky, smile. He was under Papyrus’ care. They were in his bedroom indulging in a kink his brother wanted to explore. 

He was _safe._ How could he’ve been foolish enough to forget that?

“Heh, I'm sorry.” He replied, and gave himself credit for maintaining a steady tone. “Even when I can't see you, you're really _breathtaking,_ haha…”

“Sans…” Papyrus cupped his cheek and the smaller of the two knew he wasn't buying it. “Why didn't you use your safe words? You're shaking!”

Was he? The headphones came off and the skeleton was aware of a perpetual clacking noise. It was his bones rattling. Sans frowned.

“It’s cold in here.” He lied. The scarf was undone and he blinked, reacclimating to the light of the bedroom. He couldn't meet his brother’s eyes. Papyrus crawled over him and made him to look up. Now that Sans was calm, he realized that the contact to his head before was merely Papyrus’ hands.

“Sans.” He said, more firmly this time, and the older of the two felt himself crumble a little.

“...I...forgot where I was...for a minute.” He finally admitted. He would've been content to brush his concern off and keep going, but he knew that wasn't going to fly anymore.

When they began this relationship, Papyrus had made Sans swear to be more honest about his feelings and experiences. He was making good progress - instead of always regurgitating the same ‘I'm fine’ answers, he was putting effort into admitting things like ‘I'm kinda lethargic’ or ‘today isn't a favorite for me’ - but Sans was still Sans. He'd been doing this for years, and it would take years to make him understand that he was allowed to tell other people his problems and grievances without fear of being a burden. 

He felt like a burden now, though.

Papyrus’ irritation melted into guilt. “Oh, brother, I'm sorry! I knew it was too much for you all at once and I still did it! My natural enthusiastic desire was too much for this activity!” He reached down to free Sans from the cuffs but the male moved his arms away. 

“Don't.”

The taller skeleton blinked. “What?”

“This is…” Sans swallowed. “We don't have to stop completely.” He said. “But...maybe we can work up to all three.” He locked eyes with him and shrugged. “I just need to stay grounded, until this gets more comfortable.”

“Sans, I appreciate you trying to stick this out for me, but I'd rather you be comfortable the entire time!” Papyrus explained. “This was a lot for you and I don't plan on throwing you straight into that again. I am sorry.”

Sans exhaled through his nasal bone and wiggled himself into an upward position, cuffed hands slack in his lap. “So don't throw me in. Tread the water with me.” This wasn't how their night was supposed to go. Papyrus wanted so badly to be able to be on top, to explore his sexual fantasies, and Sans was too paranoid to handle the entirety of it on the first go around. But he could change that. “We can work on it. Please, Pap.”

The younger brother took his words into consideration as he sized up his partner. Two minutes ago he looked ready to cry; it was the most vulnerable Papyrus had ever seen him in his life, which said quite a lot, and he never wanted to cause him that much distress again. He had _scared_ Sans by being too eager, even if his boyfriend wouldn't admit it. But despite that, he was still placing his trust in Papyrus’ hands. He still wanted to please him, and Papyrus would never take that as lightly as he had before now. 

He sighed.

“Give me your wrists, brother.” 

Sans frowned, but complied. Papyrus undid one cuff, but surprised the smaller skeleton by pushing him to lie back down. He maneuvered his arms over his head and moved the chain around one of the poles in his headboard, then reattached the cuff. 

“Listen to me very carefully, Sans.” He said, causing the other male to look at him again. “We can continue, but if you start to feel uncomfortable or unhappy, then good gravy, brother, _use your safe words._ Okay??”

Sans exhaled and nodded. “Okay. I promise, bro.”

“I'm serious! As soon as a color other than green leaves your lips, I will cease accordingly and at once!” He assured him, perking up again.

“I don't have lips, bro.” Sans said, smiling a little more genuinely now.

“You know what I mean!” Said the taller of the two, but he was pleased his companion was relaxed enough to joke again.

•

Activity was slow. Papyrus made sure Sans could see everything he did, but despite that he still had to call Yellow twice; he said it once because he twisted the wrong way and his arms were too strained on the headboard, and he said it again when Papyrus tried to use dirty talk.

“I, uh...I don't think insulting me is gonna help turn me on, bro.” 

“I am sorry, Sans! I was caught up in the moment!” 

“It's cool, just... maybe don't call me a bony, incestuous whore.”

“Of course, of course!”

They chuckled. All of the tension was gone from Sans’ body now. Papyrus watched him with a smile as he relaxed further into the mattress, thinking that if he sunk down anymore, he'd be swallowed by the sheets. The bleached white fabric made his bones look a beautiful ivory color. He could literally look at his brother for hours, but staring at him for too long made the male blush and ruin the moment with distracting jokes.

“Why was a noise complaint filed against the graveyard?”

Jokes like these.

“...why, Sans?” He sighed.

“Because of all the _coffin._ ”

Papyrus slowly counted to ten and Sans looked at him with a self-satisfied grin on his face. When he was done counting, he reached down and firmly rubbed his thumbs against his older brother’s pelvis, making him gasp and groan. 

“Alright, not in a punny mood tonight. I get it.” He grunted. Papyrus eased up, and the sensations became pleasant. Soon enough, he worked Sans into a blushing, trembling mess, and it was the good kind of trembling mess this time.

“I can't help but feel like you don't want to cum, Sans.” Said the skeleton, using one hand to stroke his brother’s spine and the other to play with his tailbone. His boyfriend huffed and moaned, tugging uselessly at the handcuffs as he writhed beneath him.

“I w-won’t…” He stammered, a good sign he was close. “Have, ah, the energy t-to reciprocate…”

“Reciprocate?” Papyrus parroted, raising a brow bone. His brother truly was selfless, wasn't he. “Sans, I'm having a wonderful time seeing you enjoying yourself by my hand! Besides, you don't let me treat _you_ after getting me off, so consider this revenge! Nyeh heh heh!”

The shorter of them flushed a darker blue. It was true; if Sans didn't climax with him when they had sex, then nine times out of ten he just let it go and refused to let Papyrus finish him off. It was too much effort to keep going just for an orgasm, in his opinion. He could get off next time. But now he supposed his younger brother was irritated by those occurrences enough to flip the script.

Papyrus had a mischievous look in his eyes and Sans felt his nonexistent throat tighten. The male leaned over him and they shared a heated kiss while picking up the pace on his ministrations. He was rubbing his brother’s spine with enough friction to generate heat and his other hand was straight up yanking on his tailbone at this point. 

Sans’ quiet groans turned into needy whines and whimpers, muffled by their game of tonsil hockey.

“P-Papyrus…” He stammered, almost thrashing beneath his brother. His partner didn't let up. “I'm gonna c-”

“Do it, you naughty pasta slurper. Cum for your Chef Daddy.” Papyrus whispered next to his skull in a low, gravelly voice. 

That was the first time Sans had ever climaxed while laughing his ass off. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as euphoria and hilarity consumed his bones, and when he calmed down he was grinning like a dope.

Papyrus was insulted.

“Why were you laughing, brother!? That was some of the sexiest dirty talk I’ve ever come up with! You should've been screaming my name, not cackling!”

“B-bro...bro, oh my god…” Sans wheezed. “I'm sorry, that was…” Another laugh. “Sorry.”

Papyrus couldn't stay mad. With such mirth and happiness coming from Sans, he couldn't help but find him beautiful. His expression softened and he removed the handcuffs, pulling the smaller skeleton into his lap and rubbing his shoulder blades. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Sans looked up at him.

“Hmm? Yeah, Pap.” He said. “That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, heh. You should top more often.”

“That isn't what I meant, but that's good.” he said. His hands moved down to his brother’s wrists, caressing them. “Are you… _okay?_ ”

“Oh.” He said, smile sobering. “...yes. I was fine just being bound.” Before Papyrus could respond, he hurriedly said, “but that doesn't mean I won't eventually be fine with everything else. And if you want me to do these kinds of things to you, too, then I'd be more than happy to fulfill those desires.”

“I know, Sans.” He assured him. “You just worry me. You spend so much time trying to satisfy me that you don't care about what you put yourself through in the process. And that's not how relationships work! My dating manual says so!” He hugged him closer, until his body practically cocooned Sans’. “A relationship is mutually beneficial to both participants, no matter what you try to convince me of otherwise! I'll make you see yourself as wonderfully as I do one day, Sans, nyeh heh heh!”

The older skeleton couldn't turn bluer in the face if he tried. He hid his face in Papyrus’ ribcage and hugged him tightly.

“Sure, Pap…” He murmured, feeling butterflies where his stomach would be. “Don't count on that happening anytime soon, but…sure.”

“Even if it doesn't happen immediately, I'll still love you enough to make up for it thrice fold!” He declared, and Sans was content with that.


End file.
